


The Logical Things

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Star Trek, star - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Heart, Love, Love Poem, Love Poems, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife





	The Logical Things

There is a safety in the soundness of mind.  
A sort of peace that many will never find.  
A sort of armour, in the logical things.  
So how, then, am I subject to the stings

Of Emotion,  
Ambition  
Of an amourous kind?  
To devotion?  
Intuition  
Warns me not to fall blind.

But what chance have I  
Against anything so strong?  
Tell me how I can rely  
On something bound to go wrong?

I feel senseless,  
Beaten, whipped,  
And completely unwise.  
I'm defenseless!  
I've been stripped  
Of my stoic disguise.

And I analyze,

Study,  
Dissect  
And distinct-  
ly Tear apart  
Every ruddy,  
Infect-  
ious Instinct  
Of the heart.

Though I'm promised salvation, if only I endure  
The risks of entertaining something so pure,  
I fear the damage that such a bliss brings,  
When you surrender all the logical things.


End file.
